Abel Nightroad Hunger Pains
by DranzerWolborg
Summary: I wrote this for a friend of mine.


Abel Nightroad Hunger Pains I walked down the street slowly, holding my stomach "Why don't they pay me more?" I groaned. Then it hit me. The most mouth watering scent that ever hit my senses. I let my nose lead me to a small cafe. Staring at the food through the window, I started drooling. "Excuse me Grandpa," came a young voice. Grandpa? I looked over and down. A little brown haired boy was staring at me. "Grandpa you're in the way!" he yelled. He pushed me away from the window. "I hope you know staring is rude," he said as he started to clean the window. I made a sour puss face and thought, 'I'm rude for staring?' My stomach let out a loud growl just as the boy finished the window.

He looked at me surprised then smiled and started laughing. "Juno!" came a female voice. I looked over and down. I saw a young brown haired woman. "Aw mom I wasn't doing anything," The boy named Juno groaned. Mom?! My eyes widen as I stared at her. She looked way too young to be a mom! "Don't be rude to a guest!" she scolded putting her hands on her hips. "He's no guest!" he protested, "He's a drooling free loading grandpa!" She looked at me and sighed, "Forgive my son father," she bowed. Once again my stomach let out a loud growl. She stood there with a blank face and blinked a few times.

"Sorry," I said looking down shamefully, "I haven't eaten in three days." She smiled, "then how about lunch for forgiveness for my sons rudeness?" My eyes widened and I nodded quickly, "Yes! Yes! Thank you!"

A little while later I was sitting at a table with the most delicious food sitting in front of me. I started eating savoring every bite. I would have been able to finish but a strange looking man entered into the cafe. As the door closed I noticed the sky, black and full of stars. "Mr. Landlord," came the voice of Juno's mother. She walked past my table and over to him, "I'm sorry but I don't have the money yet." To me, she sounded scared. He raised his hand and back handed her across the face. She gasped and fell to the ground. "You know what happens when you don't pay me," he smiled a wicked smile and then that's when I knew. "You know its rude to hit a girl," I said getting up. "Who the hell are you?!" he yelled. I stood up and cleared my throat, "I am Father Abel Nightroad of the Vatican of Rome and you are a no good vampire."

His eyes widened, "Your good priest." I need a plan to get Juno's mom, later to find out her name is Judy, away from him. I looked down at my plate that still has quite a bit of food on it. 'Please forgive me food fairy,' I thought as I slowly reached for the plate of food. Then suddenly, without warning, I chucked it at the Vampire with force. Following the plate I grabbed Judy and ran to the back. I looked at the vampire one more time and saw him picking the broken glass out of his face.

I quickly closed the door of the kitchen. After locking it I sighed and repeated, "What to do? What do to?" Then she gasped, "Oh no! Juno!" I looked out the window of the kitchen door and saw that the vampire had poor Juno by the back of the neck, as if putting him on display. The vampire was smirking as he quickly ran for the door and out. "Oh no!" I exclaimed as I unlocked the door abs ran out, "Wait," she called out as she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "What are you going to do?" she asked slightly panicked. For a moment I couldn't face her. Then I faced her smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm going to save him but I got to hurry, "I told her. She nodded and slowly let go. The moment her hand slipped I bolted out the door.

Once outside I looked around for the vampire. "Up here priest!" I looked up and saw the vampire on the of a two story building with the smirk plastered on his face. He then jumped off and went in the other direction. I quickly followed him running my fasted. So Many twists, turns, and confusing circles, I nearly got dizzy. "Try to keep up!" he laughed and speeded up. "Help!" cried Juno. For a moment I thought I lost him. Once the buildings cleared I found myself on a cliff near the ocean, face to face with the vampire. I noticed poor Juno on the ground behind the vampire knocked out.

"Well now, we are alone. Shall we start?" he asked as his middle finger extended into a long blade. I pulled out my gun and aimed, pulled the trigger. Click! "Huh?" Pulling the trigger a few more time I began to realize . . . I forgot to reload my gun! Oh snap. The vampire laughed at my expression, "Stupid priest you're at my mercy!" "Well," I sighed as I put my gun away, "Run!" He ran towards me ready to attack. "Ah!" I yelled running from him," I meant I run! Not you!"

He laughed some more, jumped up and landed in front of me. I stopped just as he swung his blade at me and left a big gash on my shoulder. "Ah!" I exclaimed, grabbing my shoulder and backing up. He laughed again whish was really starting to annoy me. "Your pathetic priest," he grinned and licked the blade, "I could easily finish you off."

With this wound he was right. I sighed wishing my android partner, Tres, was here. At least he reloaded his guns. The vampire came at me, sticking the blade into my stomach. "Be prepared to be killed by a stronger race!" he yelled shoving the blade further into my stomach. I groaned and closed my eyes. I had to think of something. "You?" I question once finding out my plan," a stronger race?" He raised an eye brow in confusion. "You may think you're at the top of the food chain, vampire. You're not, I am." I looked down to seem all powerful and serous when truthful . . . I'm scared out of my wits.

His annoying laugh filled the air, "You? Stronger than me human?" I looked up at him, eyes glowing red, "Who said I was human? No, I am a Crusnik, a vampire the feed on the blood of other vampires." My blood that was shed began to come to me, only, in the form of a scythe. His eye widen in fear as he quickly removed his black and backed up," No, this can't be happening! All I wanted was rent money!" "I am only going 40% Crusnik," I said as my hair began to float above me. Instead of his annoying laugh, his screams echoed in the night.

Holding Juno in my arms, I walked back to his mother. When I got there I saw someone I wish I hadn't. "Tres!" I called, "When did you get here?" He looked at me and said, "Just a few moments before the battle started." "Then why didn't you help me?!" "I was ordered not to interfere with your affairs till we met face to face." I glared at him as he just stood there with is blank face. "You should hand over the child." "I know!" I glared more as I handed Juno to his mother. "Thank you," she cried, holding her son, "If there anything I can do please don't hesitate to ask." My face lit up," Maybe more food?" I remembered how little I ate earlier. "Negative," I heard Tres say, "We need to return to the Vatican." "WHAT?!" "Its an order. It can't be helped." "I hate you right now," I sobbed as I followed him.

The End. 


End file.
